


The Mask of the Wolf

by Boomer1125



Series: The Legend of the Wolf [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), The Mask of Zorro (1998)
Genre: BAMF Jon Snow, BAMF Sansa Stark, F/M, Ned Stark is a good dad, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning, Rhaegar Targaryen is himself, Sansa Stark is trained in swordfighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boomer1125/pseuds/Boomer1125
Summary: In his quest for justice, the Wolf, Eddard Stark lost everything to his rival, the corrupt governor of California, Rhaegar Targaryen.In order to gain his vengeance he must train his new protegee, Jon Snow in the art of sword fighting and vigilantism.Jon Snow is pursuing his own vendetta against the governor's right-hand man while falling in love with the governor's daughter, Sansa Targaryen.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Unrequited Catelyn Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen
Series: The Legend of the Wolf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807369
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	The Mask of the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Based on The Mask of Zorro

The prologue should be out by July 30th. The prologue is almost done. 


End file.
